Bella the Gendershifter
by DjRaveNightly
Summary: Bella gender changes at night and it has been a secret until the Cullen came and that changes every thing.The Cullen all had pale skin,golden eyes and god and goddess beauty.What are they?
1. Sneak peak

Bella the Gender shifter

Vampire and GenderShifter

SNEAK PEAK

My name is Isabella Swan my family generation pasts on to me which means I turn to a boy at night or on special days. My family generation was from Renee side of the family and history takes back to centuries but that's not important part of this story. A few weeks ago a family move in to are little town Washington, Folks town. I knew when they move something was little of with their family. The family all had pale skin, remarkable beauty and pares golden eyes. I watch as the whole family came to school to register as they came they look like fallen goddess and gods that fell from the heavens to earth so they watch over us. During the first week I watch them few distance and notices one them always staring at me but then turns back to his family as he did I thought I heard from one of the Cullen who had curly hair, dimples and was very athletic body say Edward "She not one of us". Emmett I know but there something odd about her she distance herself from the others.

Hey people if I get at least 10 review the story going to be pulled up any way this story might get popular since there isn't any story like this. _**Coming soon**_


	2. Chapter 1

Bella the Gender shifter 

CHAPTER 1 

Bella POV  
>Charlie who's my father picked me up from the airport and took me to my childhood house I grew in when my father and mother were together as I walk up stairs I notice that noting change in the room and other then a desk was added and on top there was a laptop laying there but the room was still pale green color with a rocking chair. I started to unpack my things I bought over like Romeo and Juliet,Pride and Prejudice, Macbeth,clothes,shoes and a stuff bear I got when I was 3 yr old. After I finished I unpack the next box with bed sheets, pillows and blankets and set the bed up as I lay in bed I had a dream of running in forest as I past tree I saw bronze hair boy with golden eyes standing by but something wrong then I saw his mouth open and…..I waked up from dream. Today is my first day of high school in Washington in a town called Forks. I left the house taking keys with me for the red truck that my father gave me as a welcome home present.<p>

Edward POV  
>When I parked my car an incredible scent hit me from across parking lot was a red truck parked there came a brunette, chocolate eyes, pouty lips and pale skin girl that I never seen. I watch her cross the parking lot and concentrate on her thoughts but couldn't her anything. <p>

Bella POV

When I got to the folks high school across the parking lot saw a boy watching me cross and he looks like same boy I saw in dream from last night. I walk in and went to office and pick my school schedule and went to first period as I walk in I see same boy staring at me. The teacher introduces me to class as Isabella Swan but quickly was corrected to Bella. The school bell finally ringed for next period to start as I got up I glance back and saw Edward is already gone to next period but I was sure I didn't see him leave the room.

Edward POV

The bell ring and I quickly left the room and went to nurse for an early dismissal and told her be back for lunch. I reach parking lot and drove off home to go for hunt. That human scent hit me hard like a tons of brick out of all the humans in this school as I hunt down few mountain lion I went to meadow to lay in sun. I was in deep thought about _Bella the _way her beauty and smell took me down in a second as I lay there few hours. After few hours I went to hunt few more time and went back to school where it was about to ring for lunch.  
>Bella POV<p>

I walk to cafeteria and grab tray and put salad, soda and apple then saw group kids calling me over to sit with them. They introduce me to them as Angela, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Eric Yorkie. At the lunch table I notice from across the room Edward with a group of people with same golden eyes but they all have remarkable beauty and they are all have pale skin. I stare and ask Angela who are they across the room with Edward. She look at me with strange face then answer the bronze hair boy is Edward, the girl with blonde hair is Rosalie, then next to her is her boyfriend Emmett he is the buff one with black hair, short girl with black hair and honey blond wavy are Alice and Jasper. They all were adopted by and his wife but the strange thing is they are dating except Edward.

Edward POV

I watched Bella across the room and heard Emmett whisper low in a hiss "She's not one of us". I glance back at him hissing back "I know she isn't but don't you find her different from other human in the room". Then Jasper sent calm wave toward us and answered "Edward you right her scent not the same as these **human**". He right Edward, then Alice talks next "Her scent smells delicious but not enough to eat more like her blood different".

_**Till next chapter, I hope I don't have mistaken because it has been a while since I wrote a story.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Bella the Gender shifter

CHAPTER 2

Bella POV

As I grab my lunch and ask Angela about the Cullens my ears pick up a bit of whispering that came from the Cullens lunch table but odd thing is they bought the lunch and haven't touch their food yet. I turn back and pretend to listen to Angela talk about Mike. My mind drafts off to the dream that wasn't finish as if it was an important vision that will be back.

Edward POV

She was beautiful with her brown hair and eyes wearing gray raincoat, mercy color button up thermal shirt w/hood, blue jeans and black converse. I sneak few glances at her and listen to her mind but couldn't her anything from her. My attention was pull back when Rosalie began to talk "what are you doing staring at a human". I snap my head and lower my voice in growl "Don't talk about her as if she is a threat". My brother and sister eyes stared at me as if I was crazy.

Rosalie POV

My brother stared at that disgusting plain human with brown hair and eyes with that cheap outfit. I scoff at him for his attention towards her then I felt a hand touch my back lightly and heard Emmet talks "Rosalie let me and Jasper talk some sense with Edward. My Emmet always knows what to say to make me feel better.

Jasper POV

Edward you know it's dangerous for us to be close to a humans and Emmet is right that she isn't one of us but her scent is different. My hand was suddenly grab by Alice and she shush me as she started to talk" Jasper it's alright for Edward to get close to her because I saw her in my vision with our family.

Emmet POV

Alice what's Carlisle going to say when Edward gets too close to a human before we can continue arguing the lunch bell rings for sixth period. We all grab our untouched food tray and dump it in the trash then left tray on the rack.

* * *

><p>Hey there fans that's the end of chapter 2. I haven't written stories for a while now but I am kinda back again and there's a link on my profile of Bella's outfit so feel free to check it out.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward Pov

Ever since I seen Bella my mind gets cloudy as I leave the school cafeteria and head out to parking lot with rest of my siblings. I already know what their thoughts are on Bella and the worries they have for our family being being expose but Alice is the only one who mind is excitied about meeting Carlisle comes back from the hostial he probably well have a family discussion.

Bella Pov

I watch Edward and his sibling leave the cafeteria and wonder where they are leavin to then Angela tells me his family always leaves after lunch. I still can't help notice how his brother and sister has pale skin,attractive,flawless hair and golden eyes.

Esme Pov

I hear a car pull up to the drive ways meaning the kids are back from school.I quickly went to open the the door and greeted every one with a smile. Alice was first one to greet me with a fast hug while the other mutter their greeting.I scorn them for not properly greeting me and they all apologize for their rudeness then I all ask them how was their day as always Alice was first one to excitely reply about a new girl in town name Bella Swan who just move into this town yesterday.

Alice Pov

I just can't wait for Bella to meet are family and tell us what makes her special compare to the other I know is this girl marches my vision from a few days ago.~Vision : A blurry picture of Edward holding hands with a girl with brown hair and eyes then the scene change now in the forest on a full moon the girl started to change but the vision ends there~Urg how frustrating only to be able see this same vision over and over again but with less the next part is we well be able to tell if it's important when our family meets her.

Edward Pov

We all went to living room to get ready for our discussion and waited for Carlisle to comes from hospital.I quickly scan every one thoughts before Carlisle gets here. I focus my power on Esme:I wonder why they are in such a fowl mood on there first day of school *sigh,Emmet:Man Rose is hot when she gets mad I can't wait to...Edward *urrh stupid Emmet and his gross thoughts I knew I should have skipped reading his mind,Rose:Hmm that human isn't worth making a big deal of hmph what waste of time on discussing this to Carlisle,Edward* Now Alice thoughts will tell me what makes Bella special,Alice:Yes yes yes I can't wait to have Bella part of the*Edward before the sentence finish i hear a Mercedes pull up to drive way.

Hey everyone I took a bit of a break after I finish high school and before going to collage so sorry about the long wait and crapy chapter on this...


End file.
